


Silk

by thistreasurehunter



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Developing Relationships, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nothing bad really happens modern!AU, Porn with Feelings, Smut, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter
Summary: “I feel like a prize you’ve just won,” he sighed.Dave froze, still stooped over the bed.“What?” he stuttered, straightening up awkwardly. “What do you mean?”Klaus’ mouth formed a little oh, his eyebrows drawing together. “Oh no, Davey, don’t worry. I mean that in a good way.”“You’re not a prize, Klaus,” Dave said seriously. “I’d never see you like that, like property. Like an object.”“I know, baby.” Klaus agreed, nodding earnestly. “But sometimes…” He broke off, his eyes flicking between Dave’s. He carried on in a smaller voice. “Sometimes… I think I mightliketo feel like that a bit. [...]"**********Or: Klaus is feeling sensual and Dave just feels like adoring him.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> This has also been posted as Chapter 6 of my ongoing fic [The Sexual Awakening of David Joseph Katz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566129/chapters/64765168), but as it works on its own I've also decided to post it as a stand-alone.

Dave had just finished a delivery run for his uncle when Klaus text him to say he was home alone. They had a few hours before they were both due to meet up with Klaus’ siblings and their friends at Griddy’s later that afternoon, so Dave said he’d come over to the Academy.

Klaus was sprawled on a sofa in the living room when Dave walked in. The afternoon light was fading, but in the half-light, Dave could see Klaus reclining on the cushions, wearing only a dark green silky robe cinched loosely at his waist and looking every bit like a seductive temptress from the golden age of Hollywood. For a moment, Dave paused in the doorway and just looked at him, his long pale limbs, his glossy curls, his raised chin elongating the glorious column of his neck, the perfect fan of dark eyelashes against his pale cheeks. In moments like this, Klaus’ overwhelming beauty made the air catch in Dave’s chest.

Klaus’ eyelashes fluttered and he half-opened his eyes. “Davey,” he breathed, arching his back and languidly rolling his body so he could look over at Dave without raising his head or moving from his relaxed position.

“Hey, beautiful,” Dave smiled. He walked over to the sofa and looked down at Klaus. Klaus’ eyes were huge in the dimness of the living room. For a moment Dave was overcome with how small and delicate Klaus looked. Like a fragile fawn or a sleepy kitten, Dave thought. He perched on the edge of the seat and slowly extended his hand and gently ran the pad of his thumb over Klaus’ bottom lip. Suddenly, the memories of yesterday came floating back to the front of Dave’s mind – shaking and pulsing and releasing himself into Klaus’ mouth. Dave blushed slightly and Klaus grinned lazily, guessing what he was thinking. Dave leaned over and brought their lips together softly in a proper greeting, one hand resting on Klaus’ cheek, his thumb tracing over the delicate skin of his cheekbones. Klaus let out a soft, pleading sound and opened his mouth for Dave, his eyelids fluttering shut again. Klaus’ arms came up to circle Dave and pull him down, pull his closer. Dave brought his other hand to the tantalising dip of Klaus’ tiny waist. Through the thin material, Klaus felt warm and soft and pliant under Dave’s palm.

Slowly, Dave let Klaus’ bottom lip slide from between his own and he nuzzled their noses together once before sitting back up. He kept one hand on Klaus’ hip, slowly working the silky material against Klaus’ skin. With his other hand, he traced gentle patterns down the side of his face and the sensitive skin of his neck. Klaus closed his eyes, letting the sensations roll over him.

“Hi,” Dave smiled down at Klaus.

“Hi yourself,” Klaus sighed dreamily, blinking slowly and looking up at him with heavy-lidded eyes, his pupils wide and dark.

Dave gently pushed his fingers into Klaus’ hairline, just behind his ear and stroked through the curls. Klaus closed his eyes again and let out a low hum of pleasure that almost sounded like a purr.

“Empty house,” Klaus exhaled, “no siblings, no friends, no work, nowhere we need to be for a while… whatever could we do to occupy ourselves?”

“We could watch a movie,” Dave suggested with a smirk he knew Klaus could hear, even if he couldn’t see.

Klaus grinned back, his eyes still closed. “Unless you’re suggesting we watch porn together, Davey, I reckon we could top that idea.”

“Well, I wasn’t…” Dave said slowly. “But that’s an idea. We should definitely revisit that later.”

Klaus opened his eyes and stared up at him, raising an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Dave said decisively.

“Okay.” Klaus smiled. “I’m down for that.”

“To be honest, though,” the fingers of Dave’s right hand continued to play with Klaus’ hair while his left gently squeezed Klaus’ waist. “I’m down for something else first.” Klaus reflexively licked his lips and rolled his hips, his gaze flicking between Dave’s eyes and his mouth.

“Specifically,” Dave carried on, “I’m down for _going down_ first.” Klaus’ eyes seemed to get impossibly wider.

“Are you sure?” He asked, all of a sudden sounding more focussed and less dreamy than he had a moment ago. “There’s no pressure, you know. What we did yesterday… I mean, there’s no pressure to reciprocate if you’re not ready yet.”

“I am ready,” Dave smiled. “And I am sure. I mean, hands up, I’ll have zero technique. But I’m a fast learner.”

“You’ll be amazing,” Klaus whispered. “You’re always amazing.”

Dave leaned back over Klaus and kissed him again, a bit deeper than before. Klaus kissed back, his spine arching, languidly pressing up into the contact. Dave worked his hands under Klaus’ back and sat back up slowly, smoothly bringing Klaus’ upper body with him. The robe slipped off Klaus’ right shoulder, but their lips never broke contact.

Because of the angle, Klaus had very little purchase; his newly raised position was supported almost entirely by Dave’s strong arms. Klaus pulled his lips away slightly and squirmed, trying to get his feet under him. Dave grinned. Before Klaus could angle himself up, Dave twisted his body round, hooked one arm under Klaus’ bent knees, took a firm hold with the other behind Klaus’ back and stood up, lifting Klaus bridal style in his arms.

“Dave!” Klaus gasped, his arms instinctively holding on around Dave’s neck.

Dave smiled down at him. Klaus felt so light in his arms, his eyes so big and dark in his delicate face. He looked a little surprised, but under it, Dave could see the trust shining through.

“Yes, pumpkin?” He looked adoringly down into that face – that beautiful face – and Dave recognised the fluttering in his chest for what it was: another little piece of his heart lost to the man in his arms.

Klaus blushed slightly at the pet name. He swallowed, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Davey, are you actually going to… to carry me to bed? Like some literary heroine?”

The corner of Dave’s mouth pulled up in a knowing grin. “Yes,” he said simply.

Holding Klaus this close in his arms, Dave could feel the shiver that ran through Klaus’ body.

With Klaus meek and docile in his arms, Dave set off in the direction of Klaus’ room. He could feel Klaus’ wide eyes on him and Klaus’ fingers pushing their way gently into the hair at the nape of Dave’s neck.

When he reached the stairs, Dave tried to concentrate on his feet, but every few steps he had to keep looking back into Klaus face, his expression real and open and unfiltered, stripped of the cloak of bravado and the razor sharp retorts Dave knew Klaus sometimes chose to wear.

At the end of the corridor, Dave pushed Klaus’ room door open with his foot, closing it behind him with his shoulder. He walked across the room, leaned over and gently placed Klaus in the middle of his bed, propped up slightly on a pile of cushions.

Klaus sighed and stretched his long limbs, rolling his hips, and settling back into the softness.

“I feel like a prize you’ve just won,” he sighed.

Dave froze, still stooped over the bed.

“What?” he stuttered, straightening up awkwardly. “What do you mean?”

Klaus’ mouth formed a little oh, his eyebrows drawing together. “Oh no, Davey, don’t worry. I mean that in a good way.”

“You’re not a prize, Klaus,” Dave said seriously. “I’d never see you like that, like property. Like an object.”

“I know, baby.” Klaus agreed, nodding earnestly. “But sometimes…” He broke off, his eyes flicking between Dave’s. He carried on in a smaller voice. “Sometimes… I think I might _like_ to feel like that a bit. In a safe way,” he added, “with someone I trust and care about. With someone I know doesn’t _actually_ think about me that way.” He paused and looked down, his fingers nervously playing with the sash of his robe. “I heard what you said yesterday… about opening up about all the other stuff. Well there you go. Sometimes I want to feel like I’m being used. And sometimes I want to feel like a damsel in distress who need saving, then seducing. Sometimes I want to be pressed down and opened up, feel someone inside me. Sometimes I want to be held down, taken over, and have my choices taken away from me. Then sometimes I want to feel like a caveman – raw and dominant and powerful. And sometimes I just want to thrust and rut and fuck up into something tight and wet and hot...” Klaus looked back up shyly and met Dave’s gaze.

Dave swallowed. Hard. He was aware he was breathing deeply. Desire was pooling low in his stomach. His senses were tingling. He could feel something cracking in the air between them. It tasted a bit like love.

Thickly, he asked, “And what do you want to feel like now?”

“Yours,” Klaus replied, without missing a beat. “I want to feel like I’m yours.” He paused, eyes large and dark, then added slowly. “I _am_ yours.”

Dave heard a roaring rush in his ears. His heart pounded so hard against his ribs he was sure Klaus must be able to hear it. He let out a shaky exhale.

“Okay,” he said. But into that one word, he poured as much feeling and relief and adoration and desire as he possibly could - his body just wasn’t big enough to contain it all anymore.

Holding Dave’s gaze, Klaus nodded and relaxed back. To Dave, it looked like Klaus was opening himself up to him, readying his body to receive everything Dave was emotionally pumping into him.

Dave positioned himself on the bed and leaned over Klaus until their lips were almost touching, then stopped. Klaus squirmed, licking his lips and tilting his head back, willing Dave to close the distance between them.

“Klaus,” Dave said hoarsely. He picked up Klaus’ Hello hand and placed it on his own chest, over his heart. “Klaus,” he tried again, “Klaus, I…”

“I know,” Klaus reassured him. “It’s okay, Dave, I know.”

Dave nodded shakily then connected their lips. Pleasure radiated from the tender press and slide of their lips. Dave ran his tongue over Klaus’ bottom lip and Klaus opened his mouth for Dave.

With the arm that wasn’t propping him up over Klaus’ body, Dave ran his hand up the long line of Klaus’ leg and gently pushed it under the silky fabric. Klaus sighed into the kiss and let his legs fall open slightly. Dave brought his hand up and traced it over Klaus’ chest, his fingertips teasing the edge of the fabric, but barely pushing beneath. He let his hand trail down further and took hold of the bow holding the robe closed. For a long moment, his hand closed over the fastening, but didn’t try to untie it. Klaus squirmed, rolled his hips and moaned needily into Dave mouth.

The corner of Dave’s mouth twitched up in a smile, but he unclenched his hand and pulled the end of the bow. In unraveled in a pool of silky material, the robe falling open and spilling down onto the bed, revealing the taught, perfect body beneath it.

“On or off?” Dave asked against Klaus’ lips, fingering the silky material.

“On,” Klaus whispered.

Dave moved down Klaus’ body, pressing kisses into his skin as he went. He positioned himself between Klaus’ legs and ran a hand along his smooth, sensitive skin, from his bent knee to the crease at the top of his thigh. Dave pressed a thumb gently into the ticklish hollow right at the top of his inner thigh and Klaus let out a deep sigh. He shifted his hips, his erection standing stiff and proud between them.

Dave leaned forward, bringing his face level with Klaus’ cock and breathed deeply. Klaus groaned and shifted again, raising himself up slightly so he could look down at Dave between his spread thighs.

Dave parted his lips and slowly took the head of Klaus’ cock into his mouth. Klaus drew in a shaky breath. Dave’s eyes crinkled in a smile. When Dave sucked lightly and laved his tongue over Klaus’ delicate skin Klaus let out the breath in a wordless moan of pleasure. Dave began massaging Klaus’ shaft with his hand as he continued to work the head with his tongue.

Dave pulled off, smiling, and gave Klaus’ length a couple of firm pulls to tease him into peak stiffness.

“Just tell me when, okay?” He said quietly, and Klaus nodded.

“Course.”

Then Dave lowered his head back down and began running his tongue up the length of the shaft.

“Oh, Dave,” Klaus sighed. “That feels so good.”

Dave continued to work his tongue, following the ridges and grooves of veins, flicking teasingly over the sensitive inverted V just under the head, pressing a kiss to the tip then swirling his tongue around the head. Klaus sighed deeply.

Dave took a deep breath, then took Klaus fully into his mouth. Klaus had been right; it was a stretch. And it was different to anything he’d done before. Klaus moaned above him again.

“Dave,” he whispered tenderly, and Dave’s heart clenched, and he felt that same feeling from before rush over him again – a desire to give, a desire to please, a desire to make this man feel absolutely amazing. He sucked and started bobbing his head. Klaus moaned his name again. It was a bit awkward at first. Dave was still trying to work out when to breathe, how far he could go down without triggering his gag reflex, when to swallow so he didn’t choke on the mix of saliva and precum. He was also so conscious of not letting his teeth catch Klaus accidentally.

Klaus sighed and moaned above him. He relaxed his elbows and reclined back against the cushions behind him. He brought one hand up to stroke gently over the back of Dave’s head, sounds of pleasure falling form his lips. Dave continued to bob and suck, pulling off a couple of times to swallow and catch his breath, before going straight back. At one point, he let his teeth rest ever so lightly against Klaus’ skin and he felt Klaus tense. But Dave pulled his head up, incredibly slowly, and the gentle, deliberate, barely-there scrape of Dave’s teeth over his sensitive flesh made Klaus gasp and arch.

“Dave,” Klaus whimpered. Dave hummed and continued sucking.

“Dave,” Klaus said more urgently. “I’m close.”

Dave hummed again and kept going, increasing the pace of his movements. One hand worked Klaus’ shaft and the other rolled his balls teasingly.

Dave felt Klaus tense. “Dave!” Klaus cried. “Oh! Dave! I’m cumming!” Dave felt Klaus’ balls tightening and then he felt something hot shoot directly down his throat. Dave pulled back, swallowing and spluttering, cum dribbling onto his chin. He then went back to sucking the head, working the rest with his hand and swallowing down as much of Klaus’ cum as he could, as Klaus moaned and trembled and pulsed under his touch.

Finally, Dave felt Klaus relax, his muscles loosening, and he sank back into the softness of the cushions in a pool of dark green silk. Dave pulled off and wiped his face with his hand. He looked up Klaus’ body to see him grinning at the ceiling in a glowy haze of pleasure.

Dave pressed a kiss into the warm, pale skin on the inside of Klaus’ thigh. Dave’s mind buzzed with happiness, and he felt warm and content.

“And you thought you’d have no technique,” Klaus said dreamily after a moment, looking down at Dave, framed between the bracket of his pale thighs.

“Was it okay then?” Dave asked cautiously.

Klaus let out a huff of laughter and rolled his body languorously.

“Oh Davey,” he sighed. “I’ll be able to tell you just how okay it was… right after I stop feeling like a trembling puddle of pleasure and nerve endings.”

Klaus caught Dave’s eye and smiled tenderly and Dave grinned back, feeling the warm glow of happiness inside him grow brighter and brighter and brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!
> 
> Link to my tumblr: [@yeah-klave](https://yeah-klave.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thanks for reading 💙


End file.
